The Monster Allergy Storyboard
by cartoonartist
Summary: A collection of stories about teenage lives , MA style. BACK FROM HIATUS! Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1 The Storyboard

A/N This is to celebrate my fourth Monster Allergy fanfiction.

The Monster Allergy Storyboard.

Chapter 1 - Intro

Here are some new characters I added for the story.

Jonathan Dune

Age : Same as everyone else in this story, 17 or 18

Status : Keeper

Hair colour :Brunette

Secret : Has a small crush on Elena

Avery Johnson

Age : 17 or 18

Status : Keeper

Hair colour : Blonde

Secret : No secret ... yet

Jack Tulaseed

Age : 17 or 18

Status : Keeper

Hair colour : Brunette

Secret : Very shy and has a crush on Alison

More to come. Now please remember that every character (like Zick or Elena) all have the same age, including Teddy and Lay. Alison Fuller,tamer will be making an appearance in this story as an honor of my fifth fanfiction. (She always has) )

Anyway, this entire story are like episodes. One chapter one episode. Cool huh. Also, the Tamer's school is like normal school, with everyday problems and ... issues. But as they are Tamers , their life is never simple so there are bound to be adventures waiting for them. Teddy is NOT dating Alison (Well, maybe in the middle of the story) my friends like the whole TeddyAlison thing.

Pairings

TeddyAlison

TeddyLay (Maybe)

ZickElena

ElenaOC

AlisonOC

And many more, with more made up characters.


	2. Chapter 2 Life stories

**Chapter 2 - Life stories**

(Alison's POV)

I have been an only child my whole life and I didn't care one bit. After the age of five, I was cared and loved by my two guardians, my aunt Madison and my uncle Corbin. My parents died in plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean.

After I was seven, we moved here to Oldmill to have my Tamer studies. I knew I was special after I made friends with Number Three, a bombo in my aunt's detention oasis, Mun Mamak, a bobak with intelligence problem (she's not cultured in Ben Talak) and Lily , well her last name escapes me. She's a threaratical like Chumba Bagingi.

After I moved here into Oldmill, I made friends with Ezekiel Zick and Elena Potato. They were okay I guess but they get into adventures a lot, (usually they just drag me along!) But the friend I treasured the most was my best friend, Tadduja 'Teddy' Thaur.

When we moved in, I felt really nervous. My guardians decided to throw a party for everyone in the neighborhood so I could meet my new neighbors. I'll tell you a secret. I'm really shy. That is, before I met Teddy. I couldn't stand the idea of a whole bunch of people, saying hi to me and trying to be my friend. I'll make my own friends... in due time.

Anyway, I was just sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. The entire house was filled to the brim with people talking that it was hard to hear the doorbell. I saw Number Three and Mun Mamak coming downstairs to answer the door. "No, no . You guys have to stay upstairs. You'll bump into everyone." Number Three felt upset but I had no choice but to drag him upstairs. Then I ran to the door. More people, ugh. What is up with this. But I had to be polite. "Hi and welcome to the Fuller residence. Come in." They all came in and a boy and his mother gave me some fruits. "Here's a little present from us to you. Teddy why don't you go play with your new friend." Teddy turned bright red. "Mom, don't embarrass me." he said, laying his eyes on me (I felt myself steam) "Oh sorry honey. Enjoy yourself." I turned and walked towards the couch and let myself fall on it. After some time , I would get myself some juice or eat some food but I spent most of my time on that couch.

Teddy came and sat on the couch. I was drinking some juice and I spilt some on the couch. I had to go get a cloth to clean it up. But that was an excuse to get away from Teddy. He smiled and helped me to clean it up. "This party's kinda boring." I smiled. "Yeah, but it's nice that my aunt threw me this party." Teddy threw away the tissue. "So, you go any games to play?" I smiled. "Just every games ever made! I'm a gaming addict. My uncle buys me thousands of games. Wanna play?" Teddy smile grew bigger. "Yeah, let's go"

We spent the entire night playing games. We spent the time not playing games discussing about our favourite things, like how we both always wanted a treehouse and that we like watching cartoons.

Teddy and I built a treehouse on the apple tree in the backyard. It was kinda small and cramp but it was very comfortable, especially after we stuffed a lot of cushions in it. My aunt really doesn't like Teddy and his immaturity but I really like him and he's my best friend for life. AND!...He pretty cute.

Then he fell in love with this girl Lay Mamery. She's suppose to be my friend , damn it. But she's clueless about the crush so I'm not going to say anything. Like I said. Teddy is my best friend for life.


	3. Chapter 3 New students,and new crushes

**Chapter 3 - New students!! (And new crushes)**

_BRING!!_ The students of the ancient armory came rushing through the thousand doors of the school. Zick, Elena, Alison,Teddy, Jonathan and Lay were carrying their books and discussing the day. Alison, had been elected to teach the younger Tamers of the school, 7 and 8 years old from morning till lunch and joined the Tamers her age after (Yay!) as she already studied and taken the higher leveled test, and passed with flying colours I might add.

Zick, Teddy and Lay are looking forward to the new year as they are in a higher class. Elena and Jonathan are having fun too, joining the Tamers on their adventures. "See you all later. Gotta check my class. This is so cool. I'm finally a teacher. Bye all." Teddy smiled and waved at his friend and turned to his friends. "God bless her. She's finally having the time of her life, now getting to boss little kids around." Lay chuckled , remembering her friend's heavy study schedules and the fact Alison dragged herself (Lay) and the others to study too. But after all that, it was worth it going up to the higher levels.

Elena and Jonathan gave the last wave and turned to their classrooms. Elena sat down, Jonathan after. Jonathan quickly had one look at one of his best friends, and his love interest. Elena Potato had grown into a tall mature girl, her red hair flowing down her head , either tied in a ponytail, or not tied at all. Jonathan sighed and turned to his book. He couldn't concentrate, his mind only thinking about the girl sitting next to him.

Their teacher came in with a blonde boy. Elena's eyes widen. "Class, this is Avery Johnson. He's a new student so be nice. Now Avery, go sit next to Elena and Jonathan. There's a seat next to Elena." Avery walked towards Elena and sat down. He leaned over just as the lesson started. "Hey, are you Elena?" Elena nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you have a last name?" Elena turned red and tried to grabbed her bag but Avery was faster. "Potato. Haha that's cute. Hey, can I borrow a pencil? I kinda lost mine." Elena nodded and handed Avery her pencil. But what she didn't know was that Jonathan was steaming in his seat.

(later)

"How was your first class, Miss Fuller?"

Lay was teasing Alison at lunchtime. Alison grabbed a lunch tray. "They're perfect angels. Give them a sweet and they'll keep quiet for the entire lesson and carefully take notes. I keep a bag of sherbet lemons under my desk in case they go haywire." Lay laughed. "Hey there's Teddy. Wanna go sit with him?" Alison turned red. "Uh...I think it will be better to... leave the boys alone! Yeah that's it. Let them have their boy time. Don't want to disturb them don't we?" Alison said this very quickly and then giving an uneasy laugh. Lay smirked. "You like Teddy, You like Teddy." Lay sang knowing what this would make her do...

"No I do not. Let's go sit with them." Lay smiled. When someone like Alison's your best friend, it's easy to make them do what you want. Alison quickly went over and sat next to Teddy and Zick, who was talking to Elena. Elena had a dreamy look on her face. Lay and Alison smiled and Alison looked at Teddy (and making a huge effort in keeping in the blush)

"So what's up with Elena?" Teddy smiled and sang. "Potato's in loveeee." Elena woke up. "Am not." Avery walked up. "Hey Elena." Elena waved and sighed. Alison nudged Lay and smiled. Elena seldom got any crushes on anybody. "Look at him. Isn't he gorgeous?" Elena sighed and continued her staring. Jonathan steamed in his seat.

(few days later)

(Keeper class)

"Alright students. I'm going to pair you up for the following project. Now Jonathan with ..." Jonathan crossed his fingers and wished. "Elena... Elena... Elena... Elena"

"Selina Jones." Jonathan looked at Selina, her braces sticking out and her glasses the size of watermelons and allowed his head to hit the desk. "Elena ... Avery Johnson." Avery did a small victory whoop and smiled at Elena. Jonathan turned red and looked away from the happy couple.

(later)

(at the boys locker room)

"Avery!! Hurry up and study. That test's coming and unless you want to stay cool you..." Avery turned and looked at his friend. "Relax. I got Potato as my partner. All I have to do is play along and she'll be eating out of my hand in no time." A sound of laughter came as Avery and his friend left the room. But what they didn't know is Zick, Teddy and Jonathan staring at them with their mouths open. They stared at each other. "Potato's not going to like this."

(later)

"Elena wake up. You can't possibly think this guy's in love with you. I mean, so he's pleased that you're his partner you can't possibly conclude anything from it." Alison was trying to get these thoughts into her friend's thick head. "I know he likes me I just know it. Do you see the way he looks at me? And think of all the times ... he practically reached out and said he loves me."

Flashback

Avery walked up to Elena. "Hey Elena."

Avery leaned over. "Hey Elena, can I borrow pencil?"

Avery walked past Elena, waving . "Hey Elena, wassup?"

End Flashback

Alison faceplamed. "There is no way that he likes you anyway." Elena's face darken. "If you like him girl, why didn't you say so?" Alison gasped at her friend's conclusion. "W..what...?" Elena continued. "You're obviously jealous that Avery likes me better than you. If that's the way you want it... then I guess we're not friends anymore." And Alison just stared.

(later)

(After School)

Alison was sitting on top of the apple tree at the back of her house, fuming about Elena. Teddy, who lives nearby, climbed up. "How did you find me?" Alison said. Teddy smiled and hugged his friend. "You think after knowing you for 6 years I won't know where you always go to think about your thoughts." Alison did not smile. Teddy's smile fell. "What's wrong girl?" Teddy put his arms around Alison's shoulder. "It's just Elena. She's just so... difficult." Teddy started climbing down the tree. "Well, I hope she not difficult after the project when she finds out about Avery..." Alison fell out of the tree. Teddy caught her and lay her on the ground. Alison pulled Teddy down next to her, her face hard. "Tell me everything."

(later)

(at the keepers classroom)

Elena was about to hand in her finished project. Avery was chatting to some pretty girls. Alison and Teddy bust in with Jonathan and the others and snatched the project. Elena screamed. "What's your problem?" Alison threw the project to the ground. "Did Avery help you with this?" She said, her face firm. "Well... he...he did that...He didn't do much but that doesn't mean..."

" And is Avery supporting you?" Elena panicked and stuttered. "No... but." Alison took deep breaths and said. "Avery's just using you." She shouted this. Avery got up. "It's true. We heard him in the locker rooms." Jonathan said, eager to expose his enemy. Avery walked up, face flustered. "Hey, Elena. Um... how's that project? You pass it up yet?" Elena looked from her friends to Avery. Elena picked up her project and tore it. Avery nearly. fainted. "Sorry Avery. It's over."

(later)

"Well, I got some extra days to finish the project. Alone. Avery's getting detention. And looks like that boys only see me as a science geek, a loser. Boys will never like me." Elena was saying, walking with Zick home. "That's not true. Any boy will like you. You're smart, you're funny, you're pretty..." Zick stopped. Elena turned red. "Um, forget that. Besides Elena, you're the best girl I know." The friends walked home, hand in hand and Zick started to feel something new about his best friend...

**The End**

Next 'episode'

Summary : It's time for dancing, singing and chilling with your love ones. Only if you had love ones. Zick , Teddy and Jonathan is jumping for joy when they find out that they get to ask the girls to the dance. But what if the girls they ask don't want to go with them. Meanwhile Teddy is having a hard time. Lay's great and all but there's something in his friendship with Alison and he wants to find out what. And if there was something, was it there all along?


	4. Chapter 4 Dates and Dances

**Chapter 4 - Dates And Dances**

Flashback

Six years ago

"No games for you young lady until your grades improve."

"My grades are perfectly fine aunty."

"In fact, no going out. And no seeing the Thaur boy either."

"What? He's my best friend aunty."

"Exactly. You're spending more time with him then with anything else. Now go do something. But stay in the house or the garden."

Alison Hoover, aged eleven, stormed out of the house. 'How could she do this? Teddy's my best friend. Now I won't be able to hang out with him anymore.' She climbed the old apple tree to their secret hidden treehouse that she and Teddy spent months building. It's wasn't that big. But to be that high up feels really nice. Alison heard the doorbell ring. She also heard Teddy, in his squeaky eleven year old voice. "Hello Mrs Fuller. Is Alison home?"

Then she heard her aunt's voice. "I'm sorry Teddy. She's grounded. She won't be able to see you until her grades improve." There was silence. Alison heard Teddy's voice again. "Okay. Please tell her I stopped by." After a few minutes she heard ruffling of leaves. Moments later she saw Teddy Thaur, her best friend, struggling to get in the tiny treehouse. "Hi Teddy." Alison said, brightened. "How did you know I was here?" Teddy smiled. "You always said if you could live anywhere else, you wanted to live here. So I assumed that you would be in your favourite place when you're upset." Alison laughed. "You're magic Teddy." Teddy gave a proud face. "Yeah what can I say, I'm the best." Alison laughed and hugged Teddy who hugged her back. "You're my best friend Teddy."

End Flashback

(Alison's POV)

(Alison speaking) "My aunt always said, please spend more time with other girls then hanging out with that boy. My mother wasn't really fond of Teddy.

But how can I deny that I have more fun with him than anyone else? How can I deny that I feel closer to him than anyone else? He was my best friend for six years and counting.

In fact, we're like siblings. We could never be separated. We never broke friends. Not even for a minute ! That's why I predicted, when we grew up, we will still be friends. But as we grew older I realized something. I like Teddy. No I mean.

I love him.

(Normal POV)

Alison was walking past classes, doing an errand for one of the teachers. She past the bulletin board. There was a new sign there. She looked at it. She smiled, turned and walked away. 'Teddy's going to like that.' she thought a smile on her face.

(later)

(lunchtime)

Teddy was walking with Lay. Lay was talking about something. Teddy wasn't listening. 'Lay is just so beautiful.' Teddy kept saying to himself as he walked side by side with his love interest. Suddenly he caught sight of the same sign that Alison looked at.

_The Golden Dance of Music!!_

_Boys ask Girls._

_This Friday._

_At the Gym._

Teddy smiled and stole a secret look at Lay who was reading the same sign. "Boys ask Girls. Hmm, sounds like fun." he said, trying to construct a conversation. Lay smiled. "Just be careful who you pick. I have eyes on the hot teen in the higher Tamer's class." Teddy froze. He knew who she was talking about. That suave, cool 19 year old teen with a wicked fashion sense and money. " Who? Theo? He's two years older than you." Teddy asked delicately. Lay blushed. "Theo took me to take new circus yesterday. He's a god. And a truly great kisser." Teddy felt himself steam. He turned and walked to the canteen while Theo (kinda appeared out of nowhere) was talking to Lay.

Meanwhile, Alison , the leader of the dance committee, was preparing the decorations. Teddy still looked steamed as he slammed his books on the table with a bang. Alison jumped and spilled her drink all over her plans. "My plans! Teddy!" Teddy snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he said. "My plans. My drink. Your fault." Teddy looked at the destroyed plans. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Teddy said, slowly losing his anger. "Well... you can help me with the dance?" Teddy smiled and hugged his friend. "Yeah, that's okay. Besides, it's not like I'm going with anybody." Alison froze. "Um, you must have someone on your mind..." Teddy stood up. " I'm not going. You can't make me anyway. Now, what's this year's theme?" Teddy tried drying the spoilt, wet plans. Alison stood there with her thoughts. ' Is he asking me? I don't know. He said it he's not going. I'm have got to get out of this silence.' Alison kicked herself mentally and said, "This year's theme is ... love. I know it's boring but, I wanted to do something. not disco, not future but love. To relax and spend the night with someone you love." Teddy look at Alison. There was a pause. Teddy leaned forward, probably to say something. Alison tensed. Was he going to kiss her? Teddy didn't say anything. Teddy just stared. Suddenly, he open his mouth to say something but sat down again. Alison sighed and turned to the plans and started discussing the plans with Teddy.

(Later, during class)

Teddy had received a note from one of the Tamers in the class. 'You and your girlfriend make a cute couple.' He turned and saw Gilbert waving at him. "Who's my girlfriend?" Teddy whispered. "Why Alison of course!" Gilbert mouthed back.

(later)

Teddy was laying on his bed. His mind, full of thoughts. Usually, he thinks of Lay. But suddenly , his feelings for Lay passed. Like a dream in the night. Now only one word is in his mind. Alison ... Alison ... Alison

(later)

"Hey Teddy! Help me out with these decorations." Both Teddy and Alison were struggling under the loads of confetti and whatnot. Alison was on a ladder, hanging up heart shape balloons and Teddy was placing vases at the corners of the gym. The flowers for the vases will be laid there later.

Alison hanged another red balloon. " I wish the ceiling wasn't so high up. This ladder's old. I could fall any minute..." Right on cue the ladder gave way and Alison was falling. Teddy rushed to her and caught her, but couldn't support her and he fell to the ground. Alison was on his chest. She tried to get up but stopped. 'Since when did Teddy have muscles ?' she thought to herself. Then she realized what she was doing. In a minute she was on her feet. Teddy got up red in the face and dusted himself. I blushed a heavy maroon and went back to decorating the gym while Teddy stood and stared.

(later)

Alison hugged Teddy, "Thanks for helping, the gym looks heavenly." Teddy smiled and looked our handiwork. He grabbed his jacket. "Well, it's now seven. Might as well get some dinner. You coming?" I smiled and grabbed my jacket. "Sounds good. Let's go."

(later)

"Wow, that was great."

"I know, completely."

Alison was walking home with Teddy, arm in arm. They reached Alison's house. "Well, gotta go." Alison whispered. She reached up and kissed Teddy. "That's for catching me when I needed you." she said and walked into the house.

(the next day)

A new sign was put up the next day.

_The Golden Dance of Music is on!!_

_Boys ask the girls_

_Girls, be smooth _

_You don't want to be dateless for one of the biggest dances of the school._

Alison was pleased with the new poster. It had a lot of decorations. 'Teddy's going to be pleased with this.' she thought as she placed another one of the posters on a locker. _Bring!! _The bell rang. All the students came pouring out. Alison felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Jack tapping her shoulder. "Oh, hi Jack. Where are the other Keepers?" Jack shrugged and whispered something.

"I'm sorry Jack. I can't hear you." Alison said. Jack steamed and said in a soft voice, "Alison, would you go with me to the dance?" Alison steamed and said, "I was hoping someone else would ask me..." Jack looked downcast. "It's okay. I'll see you then." Jack turned and started to walk. Alison felt torn, her heart melted for this shy boy. She made a choice. "Jack?" Jack turned around. "Yes?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I'll love to go to the dance with you."

(later)

Teddy was making a choice. 'I know I said I didn't want to go to the dance... maybe Alison will go with me. After all, she is a great girl and I really don't want to be dateless for the biggest dance ever.' Elena and Zick came in shyly holding hands. Jonathan steamed but cooly said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Elena giggled and said, "Jonathan just asked me to the dance." Teddy choked on the juice he was drinking. Lay had to pat him on the back. Zick just stared. "Po .. potato...He..w.what?" Teddy said, his voice hoarse. "He asked me to the dance. That a problem?" Zick stood up and hugged Elena. "I.. I'm really.. happy for you Elena." Elena smiled. "Thanks Zick."

Alison walked in and sat next to Teddy. Teddy felt himself turn red. "Hey everyone. Boy, am I starved. Can I have one if those rolls Zick? Thanks." Alison said, taking a roll. " Guess what? Zick asked Elena to the dance." Alison smiled. "I knew that would happen since last year. Glad he finally did it." Zick playfully punch Alison on the arm. "Guess what Lay, I've got a date too." Teddy repeated choked on his juice. Alison patted him.

"Yeah. I'm going with Jack Tulaseed. " Teddy smiled. "Um, I am very happy for you." Lay smiled too. "I'm going with Theo. He asked me two days ago." Alison swatted Lay. "And as usual, you only tell me this now. Who are you going with Teddy?" Alison said, turning her attention to Teddy who panicked. "Um, I'm ... I'm not going .. I told you this already." Alison's smiled fell. "Oh I see. You'll still come right? You could be the DJ?" Teddy stood up, suddenly feeling angry. "Look I just don't want to go. Yo can't make me Alison." Alison felt hot. She stood up and was neck to neck with Teddy. Well, face to neck, Alison was a bit shorter. "Look, this is a really big deal for me. It would really be nice if my best friend showed up to this dance."

"Well maybe I'm not just your best friend."

There was a pause. Everyone was staring at the two friends. Alison stopped. "What? You're not my best friend?" Teddy's face soften. "I don't want to be your best friend. I want to be your... look just forget it. I'm out of here. " And Teddy walked out of the canteen.

(Teddy's POV)

'Well, you big coward. You can't even say I love you. You couldn't say it to Lay and you can't even say it to Alison. She's probably angry at you now.

(Alison's POV)

Oh god. What happened. Oh god, that was our first fight. I certainly hope it was our last.

**The End**

Next 'Episode'

Summary : Alison and Teddy have their first fight and Alison is beginning to wonder why Teddy has started to avoid her. Meanwhile, Teddy is struggling to tell her that he loves her after he overhears that Alison ...


	5. Chapter 5 Confess or Not

Chapter 5 – The Final Frontier

Alison sat on her bed, looking at her secret photo album, full of pictures of Teddy and her together. At her 7th birthday party, his 7th birthday party, crashing Teddy's first date, the movies, at the park….

'_Why is he so angry with me? What did I do wrong? Is it because Jack asked me to the dance? I don't see any reason for him to be mad, he should be at least happy for me!'_

Working up a temper, Alison slammed the album closed with a bang and threw it across the room. She laid back on her bed and let her thoughts come together.

'_Or maybe he likes me back?' _Alison pondered, her fantasy crashing with reality, _'And he just doesn't want to say it because he might lose me as a friend?'_

Alison shook her head, "He already said he doesn't want to be my best friend. Maybe I'll go to him right now and demand what the hell's wrong with him.

Alison grabbed her jacket and walked out of her room.

Her Aunt and Uncle was waiting for her downstairs, "Going somewhere Alison?" Alison looked away, "I'm just going out for a while, I'll be back soon."

Her aunt tensed, "You're not going with that Thaur boy are you?"

Alison continued to look away, "No aunty, I'm going to Groovy Smoothies with Lay and Elena." Alison was afraid that if she looked at her aunt, she could see how red she was turning from lying.

Aunt Madison smiled, "Alright, don't be too long, you don't want to be late for that dance of yours."

Alison slapped her forehead. The dance! She forgot it was tonight! "Yeah Aunty, if Jack comes around just tell him to wait here." And she was out the door.

(meanwhile)

Teddy was pacing around his room. He made a mess of things, and he doesn't know what to do. _'Alison has been great to me. She's listened to all those embarrassing love poems to Lay, she comes over and tends to me every time I was sick, we spent nearly all our time together, how come I only feel this now? How come when I realize that I love her more than anything, I just make everything worse? WHY AM I ONLY FEELING THIS NOW??'_

Inside Teddy knew. It was embarrassing and clichéd if a guy falls in love with his girl best friend, he sees it all the time. _'If I told Alison back when we were just kids, she would have just laughed at me and rejected me, because it was just that funny and clichéd. What about now? What about today? Will she still accept me and love me? I have to find out.'_

Teddy grabbed his jacket and was out the door, running towards Alison's house. Shortly after that, Alison had just arrived. She rang the doorbell. No answer. She sighed, why now? She couldn't go home and face Jack waiting for her. So she just sat down on Teddy's step and waited.

(later)

Teddy has just arrived at Alison's house. He was about to enter when he heard Jack's voice in the house, "Yes Mrs and Mr Hoover, Alison's crazy about me. She was head over heels when I asked her to the dance. When she comes back, you'll see it in her eyes."

Teddy gasped. He could hear Aunt Madison's sickly voice, "Yes Jack, better you than that Thaur boy she's always with. I tell her that constantly! I'm sure you both would be happy together."

Teddy weakly gulped and sank on to the floor._ 'So she does love him. That's why she asked me to be happy for her. And I pushed her away. Jack is the kind of guy her aunt always wanted. Smart, doesn't talk back……' _Teddy just sank down and cried.

(meanwhile)

Alison herself was crying. _'Teddy, where are you? I just want to talk to you, is that so hard?' _Joanna came back. She saw Alison crying on their doorstep, "Alison? Why are you here?"

Alison stop crying at once, "Um… I wanted to talk to Teddy, if you don't mind."

Joanna looked stunned, "But I saw him at your house as I was driving home. Do you want a lift home?"

Alison sniffed, "Sure Mrs. Thaur."

(later)

Teddy was still crying on Alison's step. He could still here Jack talking to Alison's Aunt and Uncle about how madly in love Alison was with him. Teddy was heartbroken. Till he heard his mother's car pull up at Alison's driveway. Alison came running out. Teddy cracked a smile and the two embraced in a hug.

Teddy sniffed, "Alison, I was such an idiot, can you forgive me?"

Alison smiled, "Next time, tell me what pissed you off, before shouting at me."

"Alison? Teddy? What are you doing out there?"

Aunt Madison looked out the window, her face pale and cold, "Teddy Thaur, you are not welcome here."

Teddy went red and let go of Alison at once. Jack looked out the window, "Alison? Come on, the dance is in 20 minutes!"

Alison looked at Teddy and walked back towards her house, Teddy following suit.

(later)

"Wow."

"Absolutely stunning."

"She looks beautiful."

Jack and Alison walked into the gym, hand in hand. Teddy following closely behind. He had promised to be a DJ, for Alison's sake. But he couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked under the disco ball, reflecting every sequin on her dress, and how her eyes shone. Everyone cheered and started dancing. Teddy had fun, like Alison promised, but his heart was still in two. He had saved the slow dances for last, because he didn't want to see Alison in Jack's arms.

(later)

Alison sighed, sweating a little. Avery took Teddy's place as a DJ and so he joined Alison for a drink. Alison took a swig of coke and Teddy smiled, "You really look beautiful tonight."

Alison smiled, her face lighting up, "Thanks, this dress was my mother's. She made it herself, I just added this strap here," Alison said, pointing at the light blue silk strap around her waist.

Teddy grinned, "That's my favourite part about it. It looks absolutely stunning on you. Enjoying the dance so far?"

Alison's grinned back, "Yeah, and it's great that you're here."

Teddy's smile dropped, "Walk with me?

Alison smile dropped too and both of them walked away from the gym.

(later)

"Where are you going with this Teddy?"

"You'll see."

Teddy and Alison walked close to each other outside the gym. The moon was bright and lit the whole garden. Alison was resting on his arm and Teddy had one arm around her waist. He had to stop beating around the bush and tell her.

"When I was at your house, I heard Jack saying how much you loved him. I mean, I wouldn't think that a girl like you would fall for him but if you are and you love him, I shouldn't say anything." Teddy said, not meeting Alison's eyes.

Alison dropped his arm like a hot iron, "You thought I was in love with JACK? What were you thinking?"

"Then who do you like then?"

Alison opened her mouth to say that she loved him but instead she said, "No one. Teddy, don't you think if I like anyone, I would first tell you of all people?" _'Unless the person I love is you,' _she thought, _'why couldn't I tell him I love him?'_

Teddy looked straight into her eyes and Alison felt her heart melt. Why didn't she say the truth? Teddy sighed, "Look Alison, I haven't been completely honest, I…."

A slow song blared from the gym. Alison and Teddy looked at each other. If they didn't dance now, will they get other moment like this? Teddy moved his arm to hug her and Alison gently placed her arms around Teddy's neck. And then the two swayed to the music.

"What was it you were going to tell me Teddy?"

"Nothing Ali. Just that you'll always be my best friend."

Alison reached up and kissed Teddy on the lips. Teddy smiled and the two swayed to the beat for the rest of the night.

**The End**

Next 'Episode'

Road Trip! Alison, Teddy, Zick , Elena and Lay get ready for their all summer biking trip. But when there stumble across an old abandoned house, Alison begins to question her aunt's story on how her parents really died….


End file.
